User talk:Mira Tsuki
Archive Did it for you~ ^^ Oh okay~ See you maybe Tonight or else tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ COMINGGGGGGG, The ghost is coming~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I said that I was going and I said bye O.O Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Problem Hi Tsurugi. Look theres a little problem, i'm sorry to say this but your picture on G2 and Nelsonma11355's picture are the same. So either you change it or you cannot participaite in Picture Votes. You have a few hours. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Pictures-Game FC Heya Tsurugi~! Do you want the same hissatsu as Inazuma Chatters for the Pictures-Game Kai FC? SnowyBoy❄ 15:32, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 18:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat And of course, I was sleeping again >_< Sorry but thesee days I am very sleepy >_< Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry It is okay~ ^^ You should have your sleep~ ^^ See you tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I cant go to pm with you, I dont know why and I didn't blocked you. Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 19:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Online Yatta!! You are online, right? Hope you will enter the chat ^^ ' 'B.N.N' 'Talk with me ♥ 14:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Sing~ my sing didnt work in IE GO CS wiki. y? XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) 3ds code This is my friend code in the 3ds:4897 6034 0254 . Let's see if we can play Mario Kart 7 sometime Tenma089 (talk) 17:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!! Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday Tsurugi Kyousuke 10, I really appreciate it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Hi, I am re-designing the page Mario Kart 7 Community for GouenjiShuuya'123, so can you please tell me which colour would you like. DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard '14:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reserve Hey Tsurugi~! As a very very late message, THANKS for the TCG pic ^^ And also, I like all our (ba)'s RP ! XD 'SnowyBoy❄ 13:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Tail B) Heya B) TT^TT i Hate it they are making the last thing with FT i Love it sooo much :3 wich Episode are you? i am still at 159 >:/ and i dont like the one who needs to fight against Lucy :p anyway Bye~ [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 02:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) How Can I Help this Wikia?? (Gamma10) Thanks! Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Hope you have a good year ahead! Beta22 (talk) 23:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) HN‼ Thanks Tsurugi !!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR to you tooo !! XDD Let's do a ba rp a lot this year ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 14:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Command About those Command, it is better to keep it that way since they appeared as Command in the anime or it will be confusing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~ It is better to change it back~ Also, come to the chat XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Np~ no its ok. and thx tsurugi. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 19:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Tsurugi-Kun! Let's be friends! Otonashi haruna ☺ 07:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sad Mood~? Hey Tsuki~! Just wondering, are you sad ? :'( Because you used dots after every comments in my game, but not only there. Tell me if there's something wrong ! D': SnowyBoy❄ 15:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ I'm happy you're fine again ! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 12:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC)